love & dosti
by abhi jaan
Summary: hey friends i hope u guyss like this...


Love & dosti j dono cheejein hai abhijit k paas...

After two months of abhi-tarika's wedding, abhi & tarika in their home,

Tarika: abhi, ab uth b jao..subah ho gayi..

Abhi: ok..

Tari: tum fresh ho jao main break fast ready karti hoon.

Abhi goes in bathroom & get ready. Then come on dining table..tarika coming with breakfast..

Tari: my dear husband breakfast is ready..

Abhi says in loving way; jaan tuum kitni achi ho roj subah jaldi uth kar mere liye naashta banati ho itni takleef leti ho..aur main tuumhari koi help b nahi karta... I love u jaan & huging her..

Tari: kya baat hai aaj bada pyaar aa raha wife pe bereau nahi jana..

Abhi: jana hai iss liye to j sab bol raha hoon pata nahi waapis aaonga ja/

tarika put her finger on abhi's mouth & say '' don't tell that again''.

Abhi & tarika left their home & go on work.

CID Bereau...

Abhi: gd moning sir...

Acp: gd moning...

Team: gd moning sir.

Abhi: gd moning.

Abhi: sir daya nahi aaya abhi tak..

Acp: wo late aayega use kisi kaam se bahar bheja hai..

Abhi: kis kaam se sir..

Acp: wo shalunke ki gaadi kharaab ho gayi raaste main to use lene gaya hai...

After few minutes daya come towards acp & say sir aapko shalunke saab niche bula rahe hain..

Acp: acha..& go down..

Daya: abhijit idhar aa

abhi kya baat hai daya bahut khush lag rahe ho

daya: haan khush to hoon...

Abhi: kya baat hai aisa kya kah diya bhabi ne...

Daya: tumari bhabi ne kch nahi kaha...balki meri bhabi ne kaha hai..

Abhi: tumhari bhabi matlab tarika ne kuch kaha...

Daya: haan...wo kah rahi thi k aaj tum bade romantic ho rahe the sabah subah...

Suddenly phone rings & abhi pick d phon

abhi: . Abhijit here...kya kaha pe..ok hm log abhi aate hain...

Whole team go on crime scene..

Abhi: sir lagta hai iski maut zahar se hui hai..

Acp: haan lagta to hai...

abhi: sir mujhe lagta hai ki khooni koi ladki hai.

Acp: j tum kaise bol sakte ho?

Abhi: sir, iss k pass se ladies perfume ki khusbo aa rahi hai

Acp: tume kaise pata k j ladies perfume hai?

Daya: pata kaisa nahi hoga sir tarika g k pyaar ne/

acp: daya apna kaam karo...

Investigation k baad at forensic lab

Acp: haan shalnke kya pata chala

shalunke: boss iski maut ek aise zahar se hui hai jo sirf flowers se banta hai...

Acp: naam kya hai iss zahar ka?

Shalunke: wo main abhi nahi bata sakta kyunki/

abhi: shalnke sir koi baat nahi aap nahi bata sakte to rahne do tarika g bata dengi kyu tarika g?

Tarika: haan... Sir iska naam suravon a hai

abhi: dekha shalnke saab tarika g ne bata diya..

Acp: abhijit ghar pe tarika tumare paas hi hoti hai?

Abhi: g sir. Kyun?

Acp: to ghar pe baith kar g bhar k taarif karna abhi kaam kar lo..

Then they go for investigation & finally they have to meet culprit...

while cid team go to caught criminal then daya got badly injured & he moved to hospital...

Dr. Advice him to take rest.

Abhijit: main use chodonga nahi jisne mere dost ka aisa haal kiya hai. He left that place & somehow he find that man. He arrest him & sent to jail.

After this daya has been targeted by someone as soon as abhi see this he cover daya behind him & he got shoot near his heart.

He moved to operation & went in coma. When daya came to know this he says ''j sab meri bajah se hua hai na main hota aur na abhi mjhe bachane k liy dodta...meri bajah se abhi coma mein hai aur tarika kitni dukhi...then he visit to abhijit.

Daya: abhi mere dost mjhe maaf kar de. Meri bajah se aaj teri kasam toot gayi...mere yaar ek baar uth ja aur mujhe maaf kar de...abhijit agar tum nahi uthe to main bol raha hoon main sucide kar loonga aur tu mera dost hai tuumhe apni kasam nibhana hoga abhijit uth jao abhijit plz uth jao...tumhara dost tumhe bula raha hai abhi ek baar mera naam bol apne mooh se. Dekh tu uth ja warna main ja raha hoon tumhe chod k...

Daya rote hue jana lagta hai suddenly...

Abhi: daya mujhe chod k mat ja...mere dost...

Daya rote hue : tumhe chod k mujhe marna hai kya...

Abhi: marne ki baat mat kar yaarr...

daya loudly speak acp sir, tarika,freddy sab jahan aaiye abhijit theek ho gaya...

Tarika: agar neend i thi to ghar ja kar so jana tha muje i mean hum sab ko itna dukhi kyun kiya & hugg him tightly...

Abhi: sir mujhe daya se kuch baat karni hai...akele mein...

Daya: yaar theek hone k baad sab apni wife se baat karte hain aur tu dost se.

Abhi: wo to wo log karte hain jis k paas tere jaisa dost nahi hota.

Then evry body left them alone..

Abhi: daya tunhe ek baat batani thi.

Daya: haan bolo.

Abhi: agar kisi din main tumhe aur is duniya ko chod gaya to tum tarika ka khayal rakhna aur use kabi dukhi na hone dena.

Daya: j tum kya bol rahe ho?

Abhi: daya aaj pahli baar marne se dar laga.

Daya: dar... kaisa dar?

Abhi: main dar gaya ki mujhe agar ab kuch ho gaya to tarika kya hoga...wo to jeete g mar jayegi...

Daya: abhi tumhe pata hai aaj jab tum mujhe bachane k liye khud maut k mooh mein gaye to maine khud ko bahut secure feel kiya. Mujhe laga k meri family to secure hai, agar mujhe kuch ho b jaye to koi fikar nahi hoga...

Abhi: hum ne saath rahne ki kasam li hai aur hum saath jiyyenge aur saath m/

daya cuts his word & say in friendly way ''ab dost pe senty hona chod de aur wife pe zara romantic hona shuru kar aur waise b subah ka romance, dupaher ki tarif aur shaam ki daant abhi baaki hai mere dost...

Daya go out side & tarika comes

tarika: what do u think agar tum mujhe chod k jaoge to main g loongi

abhi: i m sorry jaan & i love u...

Tari: to subah romantic ho kar khush kar diya aur ab mujhe dukhi kar diya.

Abhi: sorry jaan sorry my sweet wife...

Tari: aur daya kaun c kasam ki baat kar raha tha ttumhe jagane k liye?

Abhi: wo kasam to j hai ki main tumhe humesha khush rakoonga aur uski dosti se kabi mooh nahi feroonga...

I HOPE U LIKE...PLZ REVIEW...


End file.
